Obliviate: The Love of a Snake
by PaundreaSciffo
Summary: The story of love, sacrifice, and the journey to redemption. Draco must overcome the sins of his father in order to save them all... In order to save her. The road always winds us back together like a woven tapestry stitched together through time. *Rated M for chapters to come*


The intricately carved gold and black carriage wound its way through the British countryside towards the massive stadium. Draco felt excitement begin to build in the pit of of his stomach. After months of anticipation and planning the Quidditch World Cup was looming in the distance.

He found himself gazing out the pristine window. His eyes scanning the beautiful fields blooming with little yellow wildflowers. The gusting winds caused the small blooms to move as if they were waves of yellow and white.

 _'She'd love these'_ lifting his finger to the window he tapped on it once. A small smile appearing on his face. 'I shall bring her here one day' Leaning into his seat he allowed his eyes to close momentarily.

"The dark mark shall adorn the evening skies for our lord tonight" Bellatrix proclaimed in earnest adoration as she twisted a few strands of her dark curls around her finger.

The excitement he felt before swiftly faded as he opened his eyes. There sat his Aunt Bellatrix quivering on the edge of her seat in her manic glee. Laughing to his mother and professing that the rise of her lord would soon be in effect.

"Silence your sister Narcissa" Lucius said curtly to his wife emphasized his words with a sharp tapping of his cane as if he were the minister making his final judgment.

"I'd Like to see you try." Bellatrix Hissed turning her stoney gaze onto his father. Her hand twitching towards her wand. Only to have her hands suddenly swooped up into his mother's hands.

"Bellatrix please, this is to be a fun event for Draco. Your dearest nephew has so been looking forward to the match tonight." Narcissa said while tightly squeezing the hands of her sister, "Let us enjoy the festivities."

"Which reminds me Bellatrix. When shall you be departing? Before we arrive hopefully. Wouldn't want to be banished back to Azkaban now would we." His father unemotionally stated as he knocked his cane on the ceiling a few times. The carriage subsequently stopping and the door quickly opened by Kreacher.

"Farewell dear family." Bellatrix bellowed as she cackled and stepped out of the carriage. Quickly apparating to an unknown location.

The door was promptly closed and the carriage continued on. A calming silence fell over the remaining inhabitants. Allowing his eyes to close once more, free from the raving of his fanatical aunt, he returned to his reverie. Imagining his love attending the match by his side. Holding her soft hand, showing her off to the world with pride; His brilliant secret love.

"We've arrived" Narcissa said softly as she touched his leg. Looking towards his mother he offered her a soft smile. Watching as she folded her hands properly back into her lap and resumed her blank stare out the window. Sitting up straight his crystalline eyes scanned the overflowing fields surrounded the Stadium. Thousands of happy faces filled with excitement in anticipation of the upcoming finals. Brightly color banners displayed everywhere with support of chosen teams.

 _'So many people, I'm glad we have box seats'_ Draco thought to himself as he began to speculate about his aunts words.

 _'She's always bonkers though. I highly doubt the dark lord should return'_ He thought to himself with a snide grin. Slightly rolling his eyes at the preposterous idea.

"Draco." Lucius coldly looked upon his son in complete disdain.

"You will conduct yourself with grace and dignity in front of Cornelius" Lucius said with a stern look before returning back to his thoughts.

The carriage arrived promptly outside the grand Stadium Doors. The paparazzi waiting for the opportunity to capture a picture of the prestigious family.

Stepping out of the carriage he lifted his hand waving politely to the crowd and gave a curt smirk before walking quickly into the arena. Only to come face to face with the one person he desperately wished wouldn't be here.

"Draco. You are finally here." He was pulled into a small dark room. Once inside he was away from the prying eyes of the world and he dropped his cold facade. His eyes soon connected with warm dancing brown eyes. He hadn't spoken to her since the last schooling year. She had grown taller and thinner. He reached out and caressed her cheek. Her hand immediately covered his and she leaned into his touch.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't write this summer." He whispered into her ear while running his fingers through her long tresses. Pulling away from him her hands came to rest on his strong chest. Looking up into his eyes she gave him a soft smile.

"I brought you a gift." She quickly turned and pulled a delicately wrapped box from within her satchel.

"You can't open it until later, okay?" She whispered as he took the small box from her hands, and tucked it into his jacket. Smiling he quickly took her hand kissing the inside of her palm. He noticed the soft pink that crept up her cheeks with this new touch.

"Thank you, love." He said to her in an affectionate tone. Staring into her beautiful eyes he leaned forward until their noses were touching. He could feel her breath on his tongue. So close he could almost taste her.

Suddenly they heard voices calling for him. He could hear the irritated tone in his father's voice and he looked at her with pity while pulling away.

"I'll hide, Now go on! I'll see you tonight after everyone goes to sleep." She whispered as she tucked herself behind a very large armoire.

"Certainly." He whispered as the door was thrown open. An irate Lucius on the other side.

"What are you doing, boy?" Lucius bit out as his narrowing eyes scanned the room.

"Collecting my thoughts father, Is that a crime?" Draco said while walking towards the door. His father's eyes now fixed onto him in anger.

"Why do you insist on testing my patience." Lucius said while turning to follow his son from the room. Shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 _'Amazing.'_ His mind was absolutely blown by the incredible match he had just witnessed. Walking towards the grand hall within the large Malfoy tent. He adjusted his suit sleeves. Fixing his cuff links and slicking back his hair before entering the room.

"Welcome Mr.. Malfoy." An older gentleman said while walking from the shadows.

"Hello Minister. I'm very much enjoying my time here so far. Thank you for inviting me along." Draco said politely while shaking the elder mans hand. Receiving an approving nod from his mother.

"Shall we eat." Narcissa said while gracefully motioning for them to take their seats.

Dinner had been wonderful and full of absolutely boring conversations. Thankfully his father allowed him a reprieve from meetings like this. He left shortly after finishing his meal.

Walking quickly towards his wing of the tent he allowed his hand to reach into his inner coat pocket.

 _'I can wait a bit longer to open this.'_ He allowed his fingers to gently touch the wrapping paper. A small grin crossed his face as he quickly turned down a different hall taking him out of the tent and into the field.

 _'I will just go and find her.'_ He thought to himself as butterflies swarmed in the pit of his stomach. Walking towards the loud music and dancing crowd. It didn't take him long to find her.

She sat with her friends, talking, laughing, the blissful look of happiness adorned her face. He couldn't help but smile at her purity.

Casually walking through the clearing. He discreetly winked her way and continued on his way further down the path to wait for her. Moments later she appeared next to him her hand sliding into his own as they quietly moved into the woods outside the campsite.

"May I open your gift?" Draco asked smoothly as he pulled the small package from his pocket. She giggle at his impatience and pulled him behind a very large tree.

"Open it later. So you can think of me." She said smiling at him while rising up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Should we start where we left off earlier before we were so rudely interrupted?" Draco said softly as he slowly closed the distance between them. He could feel her heartbeat jump as he swooped in claiming her lips. They felt the world fade away as their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away he watched as the moonlight danced across her face. Her lips slightly parted as she panted for air. The wind blowing her hair ever so gently. She smiled up at him and placed her hand over his heart.

"Your heart is racing." She said with a playful smirk.

Caressing her face with his large gentle hand he looked into her eyes mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored her pupils. The golden black mascara on her half-opened eyelids added a smoky and dramatic look. With her translucent honey-colored eyes and long eyelashes, her eyes looked like a cat's.

A sharp pain shook Draco out of his loving thoughts. Wincing he took a step back and rolled up his sleeve. A dark mark beginning to form underneath his skin; the evil snake slithering just beneath with evil intent.

 _'The dark mark'_ Draco felt his mouth go dry and the butterflies from before disappear. Looking up into worried eyes he quickly rolled his sleeve down and pulled her towards the clearing with the others.

 _'I'm Marked'_ His thoughts raced as he desperately tried to grasp onto a meaning.

"Draco, what's going on?" She confusedly asked him . However before he could respond screams began echoing all around them. They watched as fire began raining down around them; people began to flee. Grabbing her hand he began to run towards her group. Finding her tent vacant he pulled her quickly inside.

She reached her hand up to his cheek. Gently tracing the the line of his jaw before allowing her hand to drop to her lap.

"Draco, please say something. I'm scared." Her eyes filled with worry and despair.

"It's the dark mark." his voice full of distress. Looking into her eyes he felt the weight of the world come down on his shoulders. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace as she clutch onto him.

 _'Innocence'_ His entire existence filled with guilt. Running his fingers through her long hair as he held onto her tightly for a few more moments. Gently smelling her hair he marveled in the light honey scent; a smell that had brought him comfort.

"You need to leave this place." Draco warned as he felt her heart beating against his chest.

"What are you saying." she softly asked

Kissing the top of her head he quietly lifted his wand to her temple.

 _ **"Obliviate"**_ A single tear rolling gently down his porcelain cheek.

* * *

The attack at the 442nd Annual Quidditch Cup had ripped his innocence away and he no longer cared for anything and was determined to fade into the nothingness of the universe that surrounded him. Watching her move on had nearly killed him. She had flourished over the last few years and he hadn't seen her since his departure from Hogwarts. His sacrifice to keep her safe from the death eater lifestyle had somehow forced its way into his future. His life was not his own and he was thankful to have spared her.

'It was all strategically planned long before I was conceived, and yet they didn't foresee her. They were all fools to not realize, and now I will die before betraying her.' Draco thought to himself while mindlessly wandering the halls.

"D-R-A-C-O" Echoed through the grand halls causing him to wince. A light layer of dust had come to settle on almost every surface. The sound seemed to knock some of it loose and tiny particles could be seen floating through the air eliminated by a few sunbeams shining through a broken window.

He found himself taking a shaky breath of the stale air before descending the stairs. The Second Wizarding War had taken its toll on his family. His father was a hated, pathetic, lowly man, and many of the pure blood families no longer associated with them.

'I hate you all' was his last thought before he felt a strong new energy touching his skin. Straightening his back he casually walked into the room. Only to find the golden trio being held captive. Although Harry's face was completely contorted into an unrecognizable face. Fear began to settle in his stomach, and he could feel the bile rising up his throat.

'The spirits are anxious' Fluttered through his mind as he began to feel thousands of cold hands touching him. They were desperately calling to him from beyond the veil. A talent he had kept hidden for so many reasons. The gods did not want him to betray these people and he wouldn't. He did not hate the trio although he always kept their hateful banter up for appearances.

'We were children.' Draco thought as he stood before Harry. Kneeling down to peer into the eyes of his childhood opponent

'Harry' Draco thought looking into the twisted face of Harry Potter. How times had been harsh to all of them. They deserved better than this, and he could feel his insides twisting.

"Must have run into a stinging jinx, I presume." Bellatrix hissed from behind her clenched teeth. Tightly gripping the arm of Hermione Granger. He could feel the spirits frantic demand for him to help them.

"Was it you girl." Bellatrix snarled into Hermione's ear. Pulling her arm harshly once again she allowed her sharp nails to pierce the soft flesh of Hermione's upper arm.

"I can't be completely sure." Draco said hollowly as the look of surprise flashed through Harry's blue eyes. Standing Draco threw one final look over his shoulder his eyes locking with Hermione's as she visibly relaxed in the grip of his aunt. The trio safe for the time being, or as long as that jinx would hold.

"That will be all Draco." Bellatrix said while dragging Hermione across the floor towards another room a small trail of blood left behind. The red droplets a huge contrast to the dull, dirty floor. Draco felt his fist clench seeing the innocent blood on the floor.

Turning his back to the group he made his way to a distant part of the manor. Not wanting to hear the screams of his classmates as they were tortured.

For many years he had kept his talents a secret even from his professors. This was his way of keeping himself closed off from his family. He would never want to be used in the dark lords plans. He felt so weak, useless, and cowardly. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he placed his foot on the first step and couldn't move forward.

Screams began to echo throughout the mansion and with each sound his soul cracked further.

"Dobby." Fell from his lips barely above a whisper.

'Will he come?' Draco considered that perhaps he had officially lost his mind. He was calling upon a free elf.

Beginning to ascend the Grand staircase a sudden shift in the air caused Draco to focus in on the small figure waiting at the top of the stairs. A small figure stood with arms folded boldly, hard eyes looking down upon him with disdain.

Draco darted up the many stairs and collapsing at the feet of his former house elf.

"Please Help." Draco pleaded grabbing onto the robes of the beloved free elf. Dobby looked upon him with confusion. The screams of his classmates filled the manor once more and he knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"They have captured them." Draco rasped out tears falling down his cheeks as the screams filled the manor. Dobby's large eyes filled with understanding and he disappeared without another word.

* * *

Years passed quickly after the war ended and He spent nearly a decade distancing himself from his family. Choosing to spend most of his time in Egypt studying Alchemical Manuscripts he had become quite adapt with ancient texts. He had grown a fondness for Spagyric Alchemy. A rare classification of Alchemy specializing in herbal medicines and using these in alchemical procedures. He wanted to help change the wizarding world into a better place but due to his surname he wasn't given many opportunities.

The death of his father had brought healing to many communities throughout the world. Unable to cope with the loss of status his father died a broken man a few years after the trials ended. His Mother remarried shortly after his death and moved away. Leaving the manor empty to collect dust a place he adamantly condemned. A place he refused to call home ever again.

For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy stepped foot into the red telephone booth, inserting his coin into the slot he felt himself move downward.

'Discreet visitors entrance' Draco Thought to himself candidly as the main lobby came into his view. The muggle world disappearing behind him to reveal the Ministry of Magic. A large fanciful establishment that had indeed been the site of many tragedies and triumphs. A literal living historic site, and he loved it.

A place he hadn't seen in almost a decade. He quickly noticed that things hadn't changed much. People rushing between meetings, letters flying through the air, he spotted a few familiar faces but kept his head down. Desperately trying to avoid unwanted attention a small hope he knew wouldn't last for long.

No Malfoy had seen these walls since his father was terminated and escorted off the property for his affiliation with the death eaters. Although Narcissa and himself were able to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban, their family name had forever been tarnished within the wizarding community. Something he understood and accepted.

Walking towards the elevators he waited patiently for one to open. Within moments the old doors slid open to reveal an empty shell and he gladly stepped inside alone.

'Thank Merlin' Draco thought as the doors shut. Allowing him a few more moments of silence to collect his thoughts. Pulling the letter from his inner jacket pocket he ran his thumb over the purple and gold wax seal suddenly feeling his nerves rise.

'KS. Short for Kingsley Shacklebolt' Draco thought to himself as the elevator moved quickly in an unknown direction.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop jolting Draco from his internal thoughts. Slowly the ancient doors opened to reveal Hermione standing there holding scrolls of different sizes.

"I will be escorting you to your meeting with the Minister. Please follow me ." She said to him quickly turning and walking down the brightly lit corridor. Standing in shock for a moment without moving. She turned to him again giving him an annoyed and pointed look. The nausea from before returned as she gave him a smile.

'A smile of pity' ran through his mind as he analyzed her face. Her chestnut brown eyes looked into his and he felt his heart flutter. She had changed quite a bit. Long beautifully curled glossy tresses bounced down her back and swayed as she walked.

"It's 3:55 and I sincerely urge you not be late for this meeting." With that she turned on her heel and continued walking. Following behind her calmly he kept his eyes averted dodging her glances. Suddenly the click of her heels stopped echoing down the hall. Looking up he found her holding a large door open for him.

"The Minister will see you now" Her soft voice filled his ears, and he stood frozen for a moment.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco said softly nodding his head in appreciation for her kindness. Walking casually through the door she follow him in and slowly closed the door behind her.d

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for meeting me on such short notice." Kingsley Shacklebolt put his hand out taking his in a firm shake.

"I see Ms. Granger helped you find your way in. It's easy to become lost in this place." The Minister said with a slight smile upon his face. Motioning for Draco to take a seat in one of the leather chairs . Draco felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

'Granger.' He felt his heart begin to beat harder as he turned to look at her with confusion in his eyes. A action that completely caught Hermione off guard as she raised her eyebrow in question of his sudden reaction.

"My sincerest apologies. Ms. Granger" Draco said quickly recovering from his initial shock.

"Mr. Malfoy" The baritone voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt addressed him formally. The bad feeling from before returned and pulled his attention to the man standing before him.

"Sudden developments on the outskirts of our world have caused a new illness to pass through into our world. I believe a field you have a tremendous amount of knowledge in will be the missing key to our salvation." Kingsley said in an ominous tone. Turning his back to Draco he began to gaze out the massive window folding his hands behind his back.

"The numbers are still low but we have studied how rapidly it is spreading in the muggle world; and it has made its way into ours." Kingsley's intense gaze catching Draco off guard.

Kingsley was looking worn as if the world had become his irreparable burden. The thousands of lives resting upon his shoulders were grinding his entire existence into the ground.

'An airborne illness' Draco felt himself suddenly aware of all the sick homeless he passed on his way through muggle London.

"Consider coming to work in The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. We need someone with a background like yours. We have come to understand you are one of the leading Alchemist familiar with Spagyric Alchemy. We need a cure." Kingsley announced handing Draco the Sealed golden Envelope. His penetrating gazed causing a chill to travel through Draco.

"I will consider the position." Draco stated before standing, and politely excusing himself. He listened to the sound of the door shutting softly behind him. Sighing he turned and began walking towards the elevators.

'A cure' He felt himself sinking into the depths of his mind. No Longer concerned about being recognized he held his head high. Looking to the golden envelope he knew the offer inside would be more than enough. He just never expected to receive such an offer.

"A Cure" Slipped from his lips as his thoughts began to torment him. Consumed by his thoughts he failed to notice Hermione's curious gaze following him from down the hall.

As he stepped into the elevator Hermione turned and began walking down the corridor. The sound of her heels soon nothing but a distant echo.

* * *

I hope all of you enjoy :)

I need a beta reader and would love some recommendations.


End file.
